


Over You

by ArraFrost



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArraFrost/pseuds/ArraFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The memories sink in but nothing seems real without Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Over You" by Miranda Lambert

The weather network made up the background noise as Tony paced the room, trying to figure out exactly what he was meant to be doing this morning. Wake up. Done that. Drink three cups of coffee. He was on his fifth. Get dressed. He was halfway there, no shirt but the pants were on. It was hard now that he thought about it. Carrying on as normal... attempting to be a functional adult.

“Right...” Tony muttered when he remembered the next step in his routine. The television turned off with soft order to Jarvis sending the room into silence that Tony had always been known to avoid.

That wouldn't last long, however, because he was making his way to the record player. The one he'd bought Steve for Christmas last year. The look on his face when he opened the giant box... There was no telling what Mister Steve Rogers was expecting but that expression, the surprise and genuine gratitude in his eyes was etched into Tony's mind forever.

That entire day and the ones leading up to it. All the Avengers gathered around. Clint sprucing up the tree with garland, Steve digging through a box of beautiful ornaments he'd picked up, Natasha sitting on the couch sipping spiked nog as she supervised, Thor questioning the lyrics to each Christmas song, while Banner untangled the lights that Tony was testing to make sure they all worked. Christmas party of the century. Two months later and Tony was still finding bits of garland and glitter sprinkled about the living room floor.

Tony chuckled quietly to himself as he flipped through Steve's box of records, smiling softly when he found the one he wanted. Placing the needle on the vinyl, music slowly filled the quiet air.

_That certain night, the night we met, there was magic abroad in the air. There were angels dining at the Ritz and a nightingale sang in Berkeley Square. I may be wrong, I may be right but I'm perfectly willing to swear that when you turned and smiled at me, a nightingale sang in Berkeley Square._

Closing his eyes, he moved gently to the sway of the music. Steve was holding him closely as they danced, as always to this song... the first song they officially danced to. He could feel Steve's breathe ghost over his neck as he sung the words of the song, his voice overwhelming that of the female singer.

_The streets of town were paved with stars, it was such a romantic affair. And as we kissed and said 'goodnight,' a nightingale sang in Berkeley Square._

“ _I know cos I was there.”_ Tony sang along, as he always did with Steve at this point in the song.  _“That night in Berkeley Square.”_  Steve lips would shortly follow the lyrics in a tender kiss as they continued to sway in each others arms in the center of the living room.

That was how it was every day... every single day that Tony woke up and forgot what his daily schedule. Until the one day Tony woke up and remembered.

The scarf was wrapped tightly around his neck, the cashmere scarf Steve bought him for Christmas that year. He was wearing a suit for all intensive purposes and a comfortable, warm coat. Nothing had ever felt as real to Tony as the world did right now. It was a wonder how he hadn't let anything sink in until this point... but seeing Steve's name written in stone was enough to shatter Tony's denial.

He hated him. He hated him so much it hurt. Steve went away, he dared to leave him and he was never coming back to hold Tony in his arms and sing music long forgotten into his ear. Everyone said Tony was going to be okay, that he'd adjust, get used to it and move on. It was something they all knew could happen when they'd become Avengers. Superheroes weren't meant to live forever.

Kneeling down, Tony's fingers traced the outline of Steve's name and the unusual dates of his birth and his death. Tears streamed quietly down his cheeks. His voice was broken, hushed and barely a whisper when he spoke to the grave. “I love you... I miss you... and I'm never going to get over you.”


End file.
